Lucky In Love?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: AU. Zoe, a wedding planner thinks that it's just yet another wedding day that she has to keep organised- until she meets Max, the groom's best man. A 2 parter fic, now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky In Love?

 **A/N**

 **I simply wanted to write some simple Zax fluff, I had a look on Tumblr and came across the below prompt... Enjoy!**

 **"i'm the wedding planner, and you're the best man/bridesmaid"**

 **Will be a 2 parter. AU.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe Hanna's alarm began to trill at 6AM, indicating that it was time to get up. The female yawned. Today was possibly the biggest day in her career, she needed to get on.

She was a wedding planner, it had been her dream ever since she'd attended her elder sister's wedding at the age of 15, and had got chatting to the person who'd planned it. Zoe was never lucky in love herself, but found happiness in making other couples' special day perfect.

This particular wedding was in a large hotel just outside Holby. The happy couple were Lucy Walker and Robert Carter, a consultant and footballer respectively. Several celebrity magazines were covering the wedding as Robert played for Holby United, so everything had to be perfect.

Zoe finished dressing and checked the time-6:20. She, the bride to be, and several of the bridesmaids were staying at the hotel, the ceremony started at 11 and the hairdresser was arriving at 7.

She made her way downstairs, after checking that the bride and bridesmaids were awake, to check that the room where the wedding reception was being held was ready.

The hotel was quiet, nobody was about save a few members of staff.

Zoe checked the room where the ceremony was being held and the room adjacent where the reception was being held. The places were set, chairs out-everything was perfect. Even so, Zoe checked every name against the table plan, making sure that every guest was seated where they were supposed to.

Her phone buzzed-it was 7'oclock.

She hurried back upstairs to check that the hairdresser had arrived, and in her haste walked into someone.

"Whoa, slow down." Zoe found herself gazing into a pair of the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Um, sorry." She went red, taking in the male in front of her. He had a boyish grin, messy brown hair, and the slightest hint of a beard.

"Max Walker, the bride's brother and Rob's best man." He held out a hand.

"Zoe Hanna, wedding planner-and yes, I am aware that it rhymes." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I just came to check on my sister."

"Ah, fair enough." Zoe smiled. "I don't think that she's got any last minute nerves-hopefully."

"Good, I'll just say a quick hello and then I'll get back." He held her gaze. "Forgive me if I'm being forward, but are you going to be at the reception?"

"It's okay, you're not." The corners of Zoe's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. "I am."

"See you there then?"

"Definitely." Zoe nodded.

A few hours later...

The wedding had gone without a hitch, much to Zoe's relief. Her mind kept wandering to Max- she was denying it in her mind, but she'd fallen for him. At the ceremony, she'd spotted him wearing a suit and her stomach had flipped over- butterflies. To top it off, he'd given her a big smile, and she'd only managed a brief one before she'd had to dip her head so he couldn't see her go scarlet.

She didn't really believe in true love very much- she'd had a string of failed relationships and one night stands- the relationships usually ended when she informed her partner that she couldn't have children. But, she sensed that Max was different- she had a feeling that he would take care of her- maybe even love her.

Once she'd checked that everyone was seated where they were supposed to (the table that she was sat at was quite near to Max's), that the were guests happy and the press had gone, Zoe made her way upstairs to get changed.

The wedding planner usually wore smart dresses, or in winter, suits at ceremonies- but now Max had been added to the mix.

Zoe always brought a spare outfit with her, just in case, on the off chance, she met someone whom she liked. It had never happened in her 15+ years in the business, but her best friend, Rita, who was also a wedding planner had met her partner Connie at a wedding so Zoe had always hoped that a similar fate would befall her.

"Today's your lucky day." She murmured to herself.

She got changed into a purple three quarter length dress, one of her favourites.

When she went back into the reception room, Max spotted her and he had to stop himself from gaping in awe-she truly was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

Zoe caught his eye and gave him her signature cheeky wink before sitting back down at her table.

The speeches were nearly over and it was almost time for Rob and Lucy's first dance. Zoe's heart was aflutter- would Max ask her to dance with him?

Max saw Zoe frowning, and sat down in the vacant seat next to her. "Afternoon."

The female jumped. "Oh, I didn't see you. Afternoon." She smiled shyly.

"You look beautiful." He informed her, his voice low as to not to disturb the speeches.

"Thank you." Zoe blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, making Max chuckle.

"Thanks." Max held her gaze again, just as he'd done earlier. The tension between them was palpable.

"So..." Zoe tried to think of something to say.

"How about a walk?" Max suggested.

"Pardon?"

"A walk around the gardens. Don't worry, I'll ask you to dance later." It was as if he'd read her mind.

"Okay." Zoe smiled slightly. "That sounds good."

The two slipped out of the room and into the hotel gardens.

Zoe sighed contentedly, the warm summer sun beating down on her back.

"You like the sunshine, then?" Her companion asked.

The female nodded. "Definitely." She opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm enjoying the view in front of me, too." She flirted.

"That's a ditto. So, what are your interests? Hobbies? Dislikes? Pet hates?"

"Pardon?" Zoe frowned.

"I like you, a lot, and want to get to know you, if that's okay?" Max asked, worrying that he'd misjudged the situation.

Zoe smiled-he wasn't just interested in her looks, he was interested in her for her personality, too.

"Well, when I'm not working, I like watching medical programmes-Grey's Anatomy is one of my favourites. Don't have any hobbies really... I like seeing my family occasionally-my mum is lovely in small doses." She said.

"Ah, bit overwhelming?"

Zoe nodded.

"My mum was like that, bless her. She died 5 years ago, just before Robbie got his big break in footie." Max said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Zoe whispered.

"It's okay. So, dislikes?"

"Football, I'm sorry to say. Chocolate orange, romantic tragedies because I always cry like a baby, and pushy mothers of the brides at weddings." She continued.

"You and me both-I'm not fond of football either. But how can you not like chocolate orange?!" Max asked in amazement.

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "The combination is absolutely horrible." She shuddered.

"Hmm, it is when you think about it-I rather like it myself."

Zoe chuckled. "So, what about you?"

"Well, I work at a car dealership, when I'm not doing that I like video games, the occasional round of golf, and dog-sitting Petunia and Lexi." Max answered.

"Who?"

"Lucy's dogs, lovely pair of Cavalier King Charles Spaniels." The male smiled. "I don't have time to have my own dog what with work, but whenever Lucy's on holiday or whatever I look after them."

"Oh, I met them a couple of times." Zoe remembered. "They're adorable."

"They are." Max nodded in agreement.

The two walked through the gardens, chatting away. Zoe found that she could talk to Max about every little thing and he wouldn't get bored, unlike other men that she'd been interested in.

It began to get a little cold, only then did the couple realize how long they'd been talking.

"We've been gone for almost three hours!" Zoe realized, looking at her watch.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"That's true." The wedding planner replied, and shivered slightly.

Max took his jacket off and put it around Zoe's shoulders. "Here you are."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

Max stepped closer to her, and with some hesitation, slipped his hand into hers.

"Max..." Zoe breathed, her hand tightening around his own.

"Yes?"

"I've fallen for you." She admitted. "And I don't want this to be just another one night stand, if you don't feel the same, then-"

Zoe was cut off by Max's lips on hers. She looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, Max smiled against her lips. "I feel the same, if you haven't already gathered."

Zoe's smile was as wide as his own. "I can't believe it." She admitted.

"Me neither." He replied. "Shall we get back to the party, by the way?"

"Yes please, I'm dying for something to eat." The female admitted.

Max took her hand again, and they made their way back to the reception room.

Thankfully, the party went on after the wedding right into the evening (and a great deal of the early morning of the next day, most likely) and the hotel staff were just setting the evening buffet out as Zoe and Max returned.

"You sit, I'll get us something to eat. Is there anything you don't like, apart from chocolate orange?" Max asked, a smile on his face.

"I'm not fond of pork pie, that's it." Zoe replied, sitting down.

"See you in a while." Max surveyed the queue.

"Good luck" Zoe wished him.

"Thanks, I think that I'll need it!"

A while later...

Zoe and Max had eaten, and were now sat together on a sofa in the far corner of the room.

Zoe hesitantly cuddled up to Max and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on top of the head. "Comfy?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah." She nodded happily. "I do want to dance at some point though." She closed her eyes. "I'm happy here for now."

Max smiled again. "Ditto." He whispered.

Some time passed, Zoe and Max chatted about nothing in particular.

"Thinking Out Loud" came on. Max stood up. "May I have this dance?" he asked Zoe.

"You may." Zoe giggled, and took his outstretched hand.

The two made their way on to the dance floor, and began to dance.

Zoe smiled as Max began to whisper the lyrics in her ear-the song was true for them, she realized.

"Zoe Hanna, I think that I may be falling in love with you." He said.

"That's a ditto." Zoe grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-Settled

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I apologise for how long it took me to update this-I honestly forgot about it!**_

 _ **Anyway, here is the second and final instalment.**_

 _ **Reviews welcome,**_

 _ **Laura xxx**_

6 years later...

"Zoe, Zoe, wake up." Max tried to get her to wake.

"Hmm?"

"It's Maisie, she wants a cuddle."

Zoe opened her eyes to the sight of Max cradling their 4 month old adopted baby girl in his arms.

"Good morning you two." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Come here, Mais." She said as Max slipped Maisie into her arms.

"She loves her Mummy." Max smiled. Maisie, who had previously been crying her eyes out, immediately settled in her Mother's arms.

"She does." Zoe agreed, stroking her daughter's cheek with her thumb. "Has she had any of her morning bottle?"

"Yeah, but then she started crying after I'd burped her." He replied.

"Bless you." Zoe smiled down at Maisie. "Is Isaac awake?" She referred to the first child that they had adopted nearly 4 years ago.

"No, he's still in the land of nod." Max said.

Zoe nodded.

Max had proposed the night before they had got the call saying that a baby girl had been born whom the adoption agency believed that they were perfect parents for-the only cloud with the silver lining was that Zoe and Max were busy with their children and up until now, weren't able to celebrate their engagement.

The family were on holiday in Orlando, Florida, and unbeknownst to Zoe, Max had organised an engagement party for them. He'd arranged for nearly all of their friends and family to be flown over, save Rob and Lucy-they were on holiday in Spain.

Zoe's wedding planning business had expanded, she now owned a bridal wear shop and a florist's specialising in flowers for weddings. In the future, when Isaac started school and Maisie started nursery, Zoe was going to look for businesses specialising in wedding cars to buy.

Max hadn't been idle either-he was now the manager at the car dealership that he worked at, and was looking to buy and own it in the future.

Between them they'd managed to buy the house that they were currently staying in in America, which also came with a small private beach-where Max was planning to hold the party later that day.

They'd been in Florida for four days, and had finally got over the jetlag. Max had arranged to fly everyone else out on the same day but at a later time.

"How's my Zo?" Max asked his fiancée.

Zoe smiled as she rocked Maisie. "I'm okay thank you." She turned her head to kiss him. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant ta." He chuckled.

"Good." Zoe grinned, checking the time-7.25.

Max pulled Zoe close. "I love you, Mrs Walker to be."

"I love you too." The female smiled at her fiancé, and kissed him again.

The pitter patter of little feet interrupted the couple's tender moment. "Good morning to you too, Isaac." Zoe muttered.

"Mummy!" A ball of energy hurtled onto the bed.

"Hello, Isaac." Zoe smiled at her son.

Isaac beamed at her. He had short, tousled brunette hair, blue eyes and a big smile. Zoe had fallen in love with him the first time she'd saw him when he was 3 weeks old at the nursery at the adoption agency.

"How's Maisie?" Isaac asked, gazing down at his baby sister.

"She was sleeping until you burst in." Max scolded gently.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Max said, cuddling Isaac. "How are you?"

"Happy!" The little boy grinned.

"Good." His dad smiled.

Later on...

"Zoe, I need to nip to the shop to get us some more bread, why don't you come for a walk with the kids?" Max asked.

"Okay." Zoe smiled. She was sat on the sofa in the living room, Isaac snuggled into her side and Maisie asleep in the Moses basket next to her.

Max nodded and made his way upstairs to get their shoes and sunhats.

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked, yawning. He'd been dozing in the heat of the sun streaming through the window.

"Just to the shops." Zoe smiled. Isaac hadn't quite got out of the habit of afternoon naps-he still slept for an hour or two after lunch.

"Okay." Isaac nodded, snuggling into his mother further. "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Zoe placed a kiss onto her son's forehead. "Right, I'll get the buggy out."

Zoe got the double buggy out and gently lifted a sleeping Maisie up and strapped her in to it.

"Come on." She encouraged Isaac.

"Okay." Isaac sat in the buggy next to his little sister and strapped himself in.

Maisie shifted in her sleep, Zoe knew that she was on the edge of waking up.

"Maisie. " She knelt down in front of the buggy so her daughter would be the first thing that she saw when she woke up and hopefully wouldn't start to cry.

The baby girl opened her eyes, and focused on Zoe. She held her arms out and opened and closed her hands. "A-a."

Zoe smiled and unstrapped her daughter from the buggy, lifted her up and gave her a cuddle. "I'm here, little one, I'm here."

Zoe checked her daughter's nappy, and bottle fed her.

"All ready?" Max asked a few minutes later.

"Yep." Zoe said, smiling as he handed her her hat. "Thank you."

Half an hour later...

"Right, Isaac, d'you want a blackberry lolly or a chocolate ice cream?" Zoe asked her son.

"Lolly." Isaac murmured, not really paying much attention.

The little family were in the corner shop, and Isaac had asked for something to eat.

Max was paying for the bread, and was also typing away on his phone-texting Rita, Zoe's best friend. Rita had arrived at the house and was preparing the party food. Mo, Zoe's best friend from uni, Connie, and Zoe's family were also coming. Some of Max's friends were coming as well.

"What're you up to?" Zoe asked, a suspicious edge to her voice as she paid for a strawberry ice lolly for herself and a chocolate cornetto for Isaac.

"Just texting Mo, checking up on her." Max fibbed.

"Okay." Zoe nodded, still slightly confused by her partner's behaviour.

They made their way back to the house, Max pushing the buggy, Zoe and Isaac eating their icecreams, and Maisie snoring slightly.

"You enjoying that?" Zoe asked her son, who had chocolate icecream all around his mouth.

"Mm-hm." Isaac nodded, taking a bite of his icecream.

"Thank goodness for baby wipes." The female said to her fiancé.

"I agree." He nodded, checking his phone-they were nearly back home. "Can you push the buggy for us? I need to er, go."

"Nice." Zoe wrinkled her nose, and began to push the buggy. "See you at home!" She called to his retreating back.

Max got home, opened the front door and made his way into the kitchen, where he found Rita.

"Hi!" She gave him a quick hug. "Where's Zoe and the kids?"

"They're just down the road, they won't be long."

"Okay. Her mum and dad are on their way, Elise is already here though." The blonde referred to Zoe's elder sister.

Max nodded. "Mo?"

"Here, she's on the beach helping Elise set up the sound system."

"Okey doke, I'll get everyone together to surprise her when she comes in." Max said.

"Okay." Rita nodded.

"Mo, Elise!" Max called as he made his way to the beach.

"Hello, stranger! Where's my best friend?" Mo enquired, making Max jump.

He smiled when he saw who it was. "Mo! She's just on her way, can you go and stand in the hall please so we can surprise her?"

"Will do, Elise is just making sure that the playlist is in order, I'll pass the message on." Mo smied.

"Thank you!" Max replied, making his way back inside.

Two minutes later, Mo, Elise, Connie, Rita, Zoe's parents (who had arrived just in time) and Max's friends were all gathered in the hall.

"She's coming down the drive!" Max whispered excitedly.

Zoe opened the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my goodness!" Said Zoe. "What's all this?" She asked, giving Mo a big hug.

"It's our engagement party." Said Max, appearing next to her.

"So everyone came out here for us?"

"Yes." He said, taking her hand.

"I don't know what to say..." Said the female, tears of happiness threatening to spill from her eyes. "Thank you everyone for coming out here, it means the world."

"I agree." Max chipped in. "Thank you to Rita, Mo and Elise especially for helping with the preparations."

"Ta for that." Grinned Mo. "Right, let's get this show on the road!"

Later on, it was getting dark, a fire was roaring away on the beach, and music was playing.

Zoe and Max were cuddled up together on a picnic blanket, Max was holding a sleeping Maisie, and Luca was with Mo.

"I'm so happy right now." Said Zoe, closing her eyes.

"That's a ditto." Max murmured, kissing the top of her head.

He gazed out to sea, reflecting. He never once thought that he'd settle down with someone, let alone somebody as beautiful, intelligent, and loving as Zoe.

Max voiced these thoughts to his fiancée.

Zoe smiled. "I never thought that I'd settle down either." She said, taking his hand. "But I got lukcy with you... You're gorgeous, funny, loving..."

"I know I am."

"Did I mention modest?" She chuckled. "Seriously, I mean every word."

"I know." Max smiled. "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too."

 ** _The End :) x_**


End file.
